Sly Cooper: Neylas Redemption
by Sephiroth 200
Summary: I'm not real big on summaries. In this story Neyla manages to survive the explosion that destroyed Clock-la, but her memories have fallen to pieces. The only person capable of restoring them is Sly Cooper. but even if she found him could he ever forgive her for betraying his trust? Sly/Neyla. If you're a devote hater of Neyla this story is not for you.
1. Chapter 1: Life's Intervention

Sly Cooper: Neyla's Redemption

Hey there everyone. My name is Sephiroth 200. This is my first fan fiction on this site so please take it easy on me. This chapter takes place after Clock-las destruction.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the Sly Cooper series.

Chapter 1: Lifes Intervention

A brilliant explosion of flames ignited the night skies of Paris, France. Following the explosion was a rain of metal fragments. The Cooper gang had done it. In removing her hate chip the gang had triggered Clock-la's self destruct feature. Within seconds Clock-la was no more. The parts however were a different story. Despite the magnitude of the blast the parts were barely phased. A few dings and scratches maybe, but the parts didn't really take any serious damage. Then moments later Carmelita landed the helicopter she and Sly used to shoot the bird down. For a few moments they stared at the wreck that was the arch rival of the Cooper family. then Sly lifted the hate chip that Bentley pulled out of Clock-las mouth. He and Carmelita stared at the tiny glowing chip wondering how such a small device could keep a monster like Clockwerk alive for so many centuries. Sly considered throwing the chip into the water along with the rest of Clockwerk s remains, but then some other group would just retrieve the parts, and then it would happen again. It was a mistake he would never allow to be repeated. So he did what he had to do. He threw the chip on the ground, raised his foot, and crushed it. Then almost instantaneously the parts started to age, as if time had finally caught up with the old bird. Then Sly heard a very familiar click. he turned to see Carmelita raise her Shock pistol pointing it right at him. Just like the first time upon Clockwerk s destruction Carmelita was back to bringing Sly and his gang to justice. With Bentley's injuries from retrieving the hate chip, and the team van no longer with them they were in no condition to escape. So Sly told Carmelita that he would go quietly if she would let Murray and Bentley escape. She agreed, Bentley and Murray escaped, and right on schedule about half of Interpol s forces arrived on the scene. The chief congratulated Carmelita on capturing Sly and asked her to assist in escorting the master thief back to Interpol.

However despite there being an army of cops, no one noticed a small figure in a top hat and overcoat approach the area of the hate chip remains. "Rather big fuss over one thief, but if Sly Cooper crushed this chip himself... it must be dangerous." he muttered to himself. Then the figure quickly removed a small plastic bag from his coat, opened it, and quickly put the shards of the hate chip into it. When it was done he sealed the bag up, then put it back in his coat. "Dr. M. I found something that might interest you. I'm en route back to base." said the figure into a ear communicator. then he exited quickly before anyone noticed him. But even though Clock-la was no more, life had other plans for her organic counterpart. A short distance off a pair of siblings were watching the scene from the shore line of the Seine river. it was quiet the entire time. Then the silence was broken by the youngest of the two. "Hey Jacques what's that over there?" asked the young one to her elder brother as she pointed over to the spot she was talking about. sure enough there was a motionless lump right on the shore. "I don't know Annie lets go check it out." said Jacques to his younger sister. they both hurried to the spot and saw that the lump was in fact a person. To be exact it was a lynx. Female, lilac colored fur, blue stripes along her back and tail, there appeared to be a small blue gem on her fore head,and she was wearing a brown sleeveless top, brown shorts, and boots all topped off with a scarlet hood with yellow markings. but the hood was tattered in the back to reveal long black hair. In fact her entire outfit was tattered, and she looked like she had gone toe to toe with the devil. But besides that she was beautifully built. Then Jacques felt for a pulse, and found one. "Shes alive! But she needs medical attention and fast" said Jacques as he picked up the young lynx. "Brother! Look up!" said Annie as she pointed to a helicopter in the sky. They both looked up in time to see a sleek form in blue jump out of the helicopter and deployed a blue and white parachute. As he descended a voice boomed from the entrance of the helicopter. "I'll find you Cooper!" shouted the voice. "C...C... Cooper." said the barely conscious lynx. "We better hurry Jacques." said Annie to her brother. "Right. Don't worry miss... you're going to be alright." said Jacques to the lynx. Then the siblings continued on their way to get the injured lynx some help. Despite all the trouble she had caused in her life Captain Neyla was about to get a second chance.

Soon the two siblings arrived at the hospital. "May I help you... Whoa!" said the desk clerk. " We need to see ." said Jacques. "Jacques... you know your mother is very busy right now... perhaps we can..." started the clerk. "Please! This lady needs serious medical attention!" interrupted Annie referring to the lynx in her brothers arms. "Well can you tell me what exactly happened to her?" asked the clerk. "We don't know! Just please help us!" said Jacques. "but I can't can't just... ah hell. Alright give me a moment." said the clerk as she picked up a phone and paged a number. " , I know your busy right now, but your kids have brought someone in need of immediate medical attention. Yes... uh huh... OK I'll tell them." said the clerk to the doctor. Then she hung up the phone. "she told me she's on her way down. In the meantime does she have a name?" asked the clerk. "we don't know. She was unconscious when we found her. We'll ask her when she wakes up." said Jacques. "Is someone in need of... oh my Lord!" said Dr. Elena as she entered the lobby. "Mom!" said Annie as she hugged her mother. "Where did you find her?" asked Dr. Elena to her son. "On the shore of the Seine river. there was some sort of explosion there... we think she may have been caught in the blast." said Jacques. "Hmm..." said the doctor as she looked at the woman in her sons arms. she was injured pretty badly. "I'll see what I can do. come on you two." said the doctor to her kids. She had heard the explosion minutes ago so they were telling the truth. Soon they arrived at the doctors medical station. "Put her on the bed." said to her son as she washed her hands. Jacques followed his mothers orders and carefully placed the lynx on the bed. " Jacques turn on the lights please." the doctor told her son. he followed his mothers orders and soon the room was lit up."Now I need both of you to go wait outside." said the doctor to her children. "Yes Ma'am!" said the siblings. They left the room closing the door behind them. now all they could do was wait.

over an hour and a half had passed and it was almost 11:00 PM when their mother emerged from the medical station. "How is she?" asked Jacques. "She's stable for now. She had suffered trauma to her arms, legs, torso, back, and a few cuts along her head. I couldn't find any traces of shrapnel, and no internal bleeding. She's really lucky. But I will have to stay during the night to keep an eye on her condition. Would you two like to stay as well?" asked Elena to her children. "I'll stay. I want to know a bit more about her when she wakes up."said Jacques. "If Jacques is staying so will I." said Annie. "Alright. hang on you two." said Elena as she dug in her pockets for her pager. She found it then paged the front desk. "Desk clerk." said the clerk. "Could you send up some blankets to my station? My kids are helping me watch the patient." said Elena. "I'll send them up right away doctor." said the clerk. "Thank you. have a good night." said Elena as she hung up and put the pager back in her pocket. "Now all we have to do is wait." said Elena. "Thanks for letting us stay mom."said Annie. "Any time sweetie. now both of you get ready. this is going to be a long night." said Elena. "Yes Ma'am." said both of her kids. "Now I need you both to go inside and keep an eye on her. I'm going to see if I can find her some of my old clothes so she doesn't have to wear her tattered ones. then I'm going to see if I can find us something to eat. I'll be gone for at least 30 minutes. call me on my cellphone if her condition changes." said Elena. "Yes ma'am." said the siblings. Then their mother left. Then the two siblings went into the medical station. There they saw the woman still unconscious but breathing normally. Her heart monitor showed her current pulse. If her condition changed they would know. It was quiet for a while. Then the silence was broken by Annie. "do you think shes going to be okay?"Annie asked her brother in a soft voice. "We put her in the hands possible Annie. Now all we can do is hope and pray for the best."Jacques replied. "Cooper..." said Annie. "What?" asked Jacques puzzled. "That's what she muttered at the shore. I wonder what it meant." said Annie. "We'll ask her when she wakes up." said Jacques. "Yeah I guess your right." said Annie.

Meanwhile back at their safe house "He's waking up!" said Sly to Murray as their fallen comrade and friend woke up. "oh my head..." said Bentley groggily. "Bentley! I'm so glad you're okay buddy!" boomed Murray. "Not so loud Murray. What happened while I was out?" Bentley asked Sly. "We won. after Clock-la blew up, I crushed the hate chip and the parts disintegrated. Clockwerk is officially gone!" said the thief proudly having relieved his family from the mechanical nightmare. "Then I take it Carmelita arrested you?" asked the turtle. "yep. and by the way thanks for helping me escape Murray. knocking out the pilot, then jamming up the controls? I don't think she saw it coming." chuckled Sly to the enormous hippo. "your welcome Sly! So Bentley can you move your legs?" asked Murray to his injured friend. "I'm afraid no Murray. When Clock-las beak closed on my legs I was crippled."said Bentley. This was not what Murray wanted to hear. "Bentley... I'm so... sorry. If I had kept that beak open then maybe..." started Murray breaking into tears. "no one could have known Murray. Please don't blame yourself." said Bentley. "Yeah Murray. you did what you could." said Sly reassuringly. "Well maybe you're right Sly. I guess I'm still shaken up from losing the team van."said Murray still heartbroken from the loss of his pride and joy. "You know while we're talking... What happened to Neyla?" Bentley asked Sly. " I don't know. she might have been killed in the blast." said Sly somewhat unsure. "Alright whats bugging you?"asked Bentley. "I just have this feeling we haven't seen the last her." said Sly. If only Sly knew how very right he was.

Well there you have it! I hope I did well. I'll try and post new chapters from time to time. But I still have school to deal with and my weekends are always weird. but the good news is that Summer vacation is coming in two months or so. So I'll be able to work on this story full time! I have a lot in store for Neyla. But of course I can't do this story alone. so if any of you Sly Cooper fans would like to assist me in this story PM me. Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

OUCH! sorry for the out burst everyone but writing this chapter nearly sent me off the deep end! But now it's here! Hope you guys like it! This chapter was a bit in the key of rush delivery so if its a bit bad please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the Sly Cooper series that honor belongs to Sucker Punch.

Chapter 2: Awakening

Throughout the night, although Neyla was physically sleeping peacefully. Her dreams were another story. In her dreams Neyla woke up and found herself surrounded in darkness. "where am I?" Neyla asked herself. Then suddenly the darkness dissipated into various other things. the first shift took her to Paris for a brief period of time. "Paris? Why am I here?" Neyla asked herself. then she spotted something. It was a raccoon Tall, brown eyes, blue clothing, and holding a cane of wood and gold. "who is he?" Neyla asked herself. then before she knew it the scenery shifted again this time to a ballroom that looked Indian in origin. it was brightly lit, and full of life. then there was a huge statue with six arms and two extremely large silver wings. She look below. And spotted the raccoon again. this time he was wearing a tuxedo and he wasn't alone. he was dancing with a fox. She was a bit shorter than him, she had blue hair done in a poof sort of style, and she was wearing a blue dress. they had just finished their dance when the crowd suddenly turned their attention to the statue with the wings nowhere to be seen. Then the scene shifted again. this time to the ruins of a temple. there she saw the raccoon again but he was on the ground apparently hurt. then she saw a flash of orange as an incredibly large tiger jumped down with a stick in his hand that held what looked like half of a metal heart. he was about to strike down the raccoon when a flash of pink knocked him back. it was a hippo. dressed in a baby blue shirt and scarf with red gloves and mask, he appeared capable of remarkable strength. He and the tiger battled it out with the hippo emerged victorious. He plucked the metal heart from the tigers staff. then put it in his pocket. then a form in a red hood and brown clothing appeared. it was herself. "wait. why am I here?" Neyla asked herself. then the scene changed again. now she was outside what looked like a bank. it looked normal enough. then she saw the raccoon again. he was holding a glowing jar of sorts. he reached the chimney of the building then dropped it in. soon the building was overtaken by what looked like ghosts. Then her other self came storming out of the building with a combination of fear, surprise, and anger in her eyes. with each change Neyla was becoming increasingly more and more confused. then it shifted yet again. then she was flying over a snow covered town with a lot of train rails. she flew to the fastest moving one and saw herself piloting an orange and white aircraft of sorts. she appeared to be in a dog fight with a familiar looking green helicopter. Then the shift happened again. now she was in some sort of hangar. but there was no plane. Just a huge bird that was the same color as the wings and heart she had seen moments ago. then she saw him again. only this time his eyes had a look of anger and vengeance within their glare. then one question went through her mind. "what does it all mean?" Neyla asked herself again. then the scenery changed again and she was back in Paris once again she saw the raccoon standing beside two others: the hippo she had seen back in India and a small turtle with a satchel over his shoulders, wearing a pith hat of sorts(at least i think it was a pith hat.) and wearing glasses. they were staring at something. she turned and there was the bird she had seen moments ago. it was seriously banged up. then suddenly the hippo picked up the turtle and hurled him all the way to the beak of the bird. there he placed to freakishly large bombs on the sides of the beaks. when he cleared the way the bombs blew, and the beak opened to reveal what looked like a hologram of her head. she said something then the turtle entered the mouth and pulled something. before she could see what it was a flash of light overcame her then everything went dark.

When she could see again she found herself lying on a soft bed within a white colored room. "was I dreaming?" thought Neyla to herself. "you're awake!"said an unknown voice. Neyla turned her head to the source of the sound. The voice belonged to a mink in a white clothing. She was a little tall, had long charcoal black hair that went as far as her shoulders, her tail also had this color, all rounded off with a pair of sapphire blue eyes that added even more elegance and beauty to her appearance. "where am I?" Neyla asked the woman. "you're in a hospital in Paris my friend." the woman said. "hospital?" questioned Neyla. "my kids found you unconscious on the shore of the Seine river. heavily injured, and hanging on by a thread." the woman continued. " I was?" said Neyla. "yes. i mean when they brought you here you were extremely banged up. but what I want to know is who did that to you. do you know who?" asked the woman. Neyla shook her head. "you mean you don't know who did it?" asked the woman. "i can't even remember half of anything other than my name, age, childhood, and that's it." said Neyla. Then she heard the door open. "we're back mom!" said another voice. "hey kids! guess who just woke up?"said the woman. soon quick footsteps approached her bed and ended with the appearance of two other minks. One of the two was taller than the woman she was talking to. He had short charcoal black hair, quite muscular, with a pair of deep cerulean blue eyes. he was wearing a grey shirt with black pants. The other was a lot smaller, like her mother she also had long hair, but she had hers in a pony was wearing a grey shirt like her brother but she wore blue jean shorts. " it's about time you woke up! you were starting to worry us!" said the boy. "who exactly are you three?" asked Neyla. "oh! i'm terribly sorry. i have no idea where our manners went. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm . these two are my kids and your rescuers." said Elena. "My names Jacques." said the boy. "and i'm Annie. Nice to meet you." said the young mink. "nice to meet you all." said Neyla. "Whats your name?" asked Annie. "my name is Neyla." said Neyla. "that's a nice name." said Annie. "thank you." said Neyla. "Oh!I almost forgot!" said the doctor as she retrieved a large paper bag. "what's in there?" asked Neyla. "when my kids found you, your clothes were all in tatters. so I went home and managed to find an old outfit that might fit you." said the doctor. "I appreciate it. could you all step out for a moment so I could get dressed?" asked Neyla. "sure. come on kids." said the doctor. when the trio left the room Neyla got to her feet and examined the room. there were a bunch of blankets on the floor. "those kids must of stayed to help their mom." thought Neyla. then she examined the contents of the bag: white undergarments, beige knee high shorts, size small(just taking a guess at her shirt size) white shirt, and a pair of brown shoes. "these will work just fine." Neyla thought to herself. Soon she was dressed. then she called the trio back in. "those clothes look good on you." said Elena truthfully. "You think so?" asked Neyla. Elena nodded. "are you hungry Neyla? " asked Jacques. "a little bit." said Neyla. "if your well enough I know a place close by that makes a mean omelet." said Jacques. "sounds good." said Neyla. "alright. just let me alert the front desk that your well enough to leave the hospital." said Elena as she took out her pager. after a brief conversation with the clerk they were free to go.

After they left the hospital Jacques led the group to a local diner. "I hope there's room. this place is usually packed during breakfast time." said Jacques as they entered the diner. Just as he had said the diner was packed. the smell of various breakfast items filled the air. they were lucky enough to find a seat. when they were situated a waitress came to take their order. "i'll have the loaded omelet, with jalapenos , and bacon, with a biscuit on the side,with a cup of coffee with two teaspoons of sugar." said Jacques. "i'll have the farmers plate. eggs scrambled, sub the biscuit with toast, hold the sausage, with a glass of water." said Elena. "i'll have the pancake plate. two pancakes, sub the syrup with honey, and a glass of orange juice." said Annie. "what are you going to order Neyla?" asked Jacques. "i'll have the bacon and egg croissant, with a glass of water." said Neyla. after finishing there order the waitress told them it would be out soon. in the meantime they chatted to pass the time. Neyla started it off with a question. "so how did I end up in the hospital?" Neyla asked. "Annie and I were just sitting on the shore of the Seine to watch the stars when an explosion erupted nearby. I'm not sure what happened afterwards but a lot of police were involved. then Annie spotted you nearby. when we got to you, you were barely alive and seriously banged up. then we took you to the hospital where my mom took care of you. then you woke up this morning." said Jacques. "speaking of her injuries. Neyla did you know you're a fast healer? asked Elena to Neyla. "What do you mean?" asked Neyla. "when you arrived you were riddled with injuries. now you look good as new." said Elena. "that is strange." said Neyla. "do you know who may have hurt you?" asked Annie. "Like I told your mother I can't remember a lot right now." said Neyla. "amnesia." said Elena. "What?" asked Neyla. "it means memory loss. whatever knocked you unconscious packed one heck of a wallop." said Elena. "well that stinks." said Neyla sadly. "but there is a way around it." said Elena. "how?" asked Neyla. "when amnesia occurs a persons memories are broken in fragments. normally it would take years for a person to piece them back together. but if you find something from your past, for example a picture, a certain object, even people. you can piece together certain memories together (Snap!) like that." said Jacques. "Great! and I don't even remember any names other than my own." said Neyla. "actually you gave us a clue back at the shore." said Jacques. "I thought I was unconscious?" said a puzzled Neyla. "you were but then someone shouted "cooper" and you muttered it before becoming unconscious again." said Annie. "Cooper?" asked Neyla. Then she froze. Suddenly her mind was filled with images of the raccoon she had seen in her dreams earlier that day. could they be connected? "hello! earth to Neyla!"said Jacques trying to bring Neyla back to reality. "sorry about that." said Neyla. "Did that help?" asked Annie. "a little bit." said Neyla "what did you remember?" asked Jacques. "A person. a raccoon dressed in blue." said Neyla. This caused both Jacques and Annie to go wide eyed. "what's wrong?" asked Neyla. "when we found you, a figure clad in blue clothing jumped from a police copter right before we took you to the hospital." said Jacques. "what are you getting at?" asked Neyla. "what Jacques is trying to say is that person may be the person that you just described." said Elena. "and there's a small chance that he might still be in Paris." said Jacques. This made Neyla smile. if she could find that person she might be able to restore her memories. Then before they could finish their conversation the food had arrived.

Meanwhile on an island several miles away from Paris a new threat was about to brew. The island was home to a scientist named Dr.M. he was known for his experiments in gene splicing. he even found a new way to connect to his creations through neurological means. He was running tests on his latest creation when he was interrupted. "Dr.M." said a voice on the intercom. "What is it?! can't you see i'm busy?!" barked Dr.M over the intercom. "the scout you sent to Paris has just returned." said the voice. "Well send him in! I haven't got all day!" shouted Dr.M. "yes sir." said the voice as the intercom clicked off. then there was a knock at the door. "enter." said Dr.M. the door opened to reveal a short figure in a top hat and overcoat. "About time! what the hell took you so long?!" demanded Dr.M to the shaking scout. "sorry for the long wait Doctor. but I believe I found something that might be worth the wait." said the scout as he pulled out the bag he had in his overcoat. "well? let me see it!" barked Dr.M. without hesitation he handed the bag to his master. "you mean to tell me you disrupted my experiments... just to bring me a broken chip?" asked Dr.M in a calm tone. "yes sir." said the scout cautiously. all the men on the island knew that when Dr.M speaks to them in a calm tone it meant he was upset and it meant bad news for the fool who made him that way. "looks like junk!" shouted Dr.M. "but sir. Sly Cooper himself crushed it." said the scout. then Dr.M simmered down a bit. "Cooper? well now why would he do that?"asked Dr.M. "well actually sir, it didn't belong to him." said the scout. "What do you mean?" demanded Dr.M. "sir those chip fragments are all that's left of Clockwerk." said the scout. hearing this made jaw drop. "Clockwerk? well what do you know that bird finally met his match." said Dr.M. then he faced the still shaking scout. "are you still here? Scram!" he shouted to the scout. Then without another word the scout hightailed it out of there while he still had a life. when he had gone Dr.M chuckled to himself. "well Clockwerk old bird looks like today's your lucky day!" said the Doctor to himself as he stowed the chip fragments in his coat pocket. he now had the Cooper Clans greatest enemy at his disposal.

Well there you go! Ouch! sorry still have a headache. like I said this chapter was slightly rushed so again i'm sorry. I'm going to need help with future chapters so if any of you want to help out please PM me. Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Adaptation

**Good grief it feels like ages since I last updated! But now I'm back and ready to roll. hope you like this chapter. and sorry if some of it seems slightly rushed. **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Sly Cooper.

Chapter 3: Adaptation

After breakfast Neyla s new companions took her clothes shopping. "are you sure this is necessary?" asked Neyla to Elena. "well I can't keep providing my clothes." said Elena. "also maybe we can put together something similar to your old outfit." said Annie. "you know an outfit that you might be comfortable with." said Jacques. "well i guess i can't argue with you there." said Neyla. Soon the group arrived at their destination. when they entered they walked into a store filled with garments of all varieties. "well let the hunt begin." said Elena. Over 45 minutes passed and Neyla had selected three outfits. the first one she tried on was a pair of grey knee high grey shorts, a pair of white sneakers, with a red top. "nah the red looks a little bright." said Jacques. true enough the bright red shirt overpowered Neyla s lilac colored fur. the second outfit she tried on consisted of a turquoise colored tank top, a pair of creme colored shorts, and a pair of black sandals. "I don't think the turquoise works well with your eyes." said Annie. "well as they say third times the charm." said Neyla as she reentered the fitting room. when she came back out the third outfit consisted of a emerald green long sleeved belly shirt, black shorts that stopped right at the center of her thigh, and a pair of light brown boots. "well? what do you think?" Neyla asked. after a few moments of silence Elena spoke. "that'll work." said Elena. "you sure?" asked Neyla as she examined herself. "sure it does! for one the shirt complements your eyes, those black shorts and brown boots work really well with the color of your fur." said Jacques. "well what do you think Annie?" asked Neyla to the youngest of the three minks. "yep. it works. though we may have to get you a stick to keep the boys away." said Annie. "then i guess this outfit will work then." said Neyla. then she headed back into the changing room to switch back to the outfit Elena provided for her. then after paying for the clothes the group left the store. "thank you." said Neyla to Elena. "anytime." said Elena. then Neyla s friends walked her to their home.

They traveled a good distance through Paris and eventually reached their destination. It was a large, two story, brick and mortar building. "is this where you live?" asked Neyla. "it's not a lot but it beats paying rent at an apartment." said Elena. then the group went inside. the inside of the building was rather well kept. the first room they had entered was the entrance. there were two entries. the one on the right led to the kitchen. the one on the left led to the living room. the stairs that led to the second floor was made of wood. and the entire floor consisted of a laminated wood surface. the entire area was lit by a series of lights along the walls. "rugged and simple on the outside, clean cut and elegant on the inside." said Neyla amazed. "thank you. would you like us to show you to your room?" asked Elena. "yes please." said Neyla. then the group moved upstairs. Elena s bedroom was located on the far left of the hall, the bathroom was on the far right, Annie and Jacques rooms were on the left as well. "the guest bedroom should be the first door on the right. you can get situated in there. the bathrooms right next door if you need to freshen up a bit." said Elena. "thank you. I really appreciate the kindness you three are showing me." said Neyla. "it's no trouble at all." said Jacques. "mom. can i show Neyla to her room?" asked Annie to her mother. "of course you can." said Elena. "thanks mom! come on Neyla follow me." said Annie leading the way. when they got there Neyla observed the area . the guest room had the same floor pattern as down stairs. the room was lit by a single bulb on a four blade ceiling fan. there was a closet on the far side where she could put her clothes. and in one of the corners of the room was a queen sized bed topped with a red blanket. "what do you think Neyla?" asked Annie. "it's perfect." said Neyla. then she went to the closet, opened it, then put the bag with her clothes inside it. "thank you for showing me to my room Annie." said Neyla. "just give us a call if you need anything else." said Annie. then she left the room so Neyla could get situated.

Meanwhile back at their hideout, Bentley was trying to cope with his new situation. he was in bed when he heard a knock at the door. "come in." he said. the door opened to show Murray with a tray in one hand. "I made some breakfast down stairs. i figured you would like some." said Murray as he showed Bentley the contents of the tray. it was Murray s signature biscuits and gravy with a side of sausage, and a cup of coffee. "thanks Murray." said Bentley as he accepted the tray. "so how have you been holding up buddy?" asked Murray."well other than the fact that i am crippled, and unable to join you and Sly on missions i'm just fine!" said Bentley. then Murray's head drooped sadly. "sorry for asking." said Murray. "Murray i'm sorry i didn't mean to snap." said Bentley. "it's alright. just call us if you need anything." said Murray as he headed for the door. then as the door closed behind Murray, Bentley was left with his thoughts. 'poor Murray. Not only did he lose the team van, but now he feels guilty about my condition. I really hope this doesn't burden him.' thought Bentley as he picked up the fork and began eating the food he was given. back downstairs Sly had just finished his plate. "so how is he Murray?" Sly asked Murray. "he still seems a bit upset." said Murray. "well things like that will do that to you." said Sly. "I suppose. but still. I still wish there was something I could've done to help." said Murray. "you and me both Murray. but what happened happened. and there's nothing we can do about it." said Sly. "i guess your right Sly. I mean besides losing the van, Bentley's injury, and nearly losing you to Interpol how could things possibly get worse?" said Murray. "i wouldn't say those particular words aloud Murray." said Sly. "why not?" asked Murray. "life has a nasty habit of answering that question."said Sly. "good point." said Murray. then the meal was silent for a while. then Murray broke the silence. "penny for your thoughts. Whats on your mind Sly?" asked Murray. "all sorts of things Murray." replied Sly. "well anything in particular?" asked Murray. "it's just... never mind." said Sly. "come on buddy. you can tell me." said Murray. "Murray let me ask you something." said Sly. "go on." said Murray. "have you ever been in a situation where you put all your trust into one person, then said person took it, and betrayed you, but you still think that person is capable of change?" asked Sly. "your still think Neyla's alive don't you?" asked Murray. "it's more of a hunch than a thought." said Sly. "don't worry Sly. if she is alive she can take care of herself." said Murray.

"Blast it all to HECK!" shouted Dr.M. He had spent his entire day trying to figure out how to put Clockwerks hate-chip back together. "it seems Cooper broke this thing beyond repair. and since Clockwerk designed the chip i have no clue how he built it!"he said to himself. "uh boss?" suggested one of his assistants. "What?!" he demanded. "why don't we try using the scanner?" the assistant asked. "that thing only works if there's organic material to be found on the object. but its a chip, its all circuitry!" he barked. "i was referring to tech scanner we installed several months ago." said the assistant. "you have got to be kidding me! that thing was nothing but a hunk of junk!" he shouted. "got any better ideas?" the assistant asked. "fine. send some of the guards to bring it here." he said. after they sent the orders a few hours later the guards had rolled the bulky device into lab. it wasn't much to look at. it just looked like a giant microscope with a keyboard and screen. "thank you gentlemen. now SCRAM!" shouted Dr.M. the guards did not need to be told twice. after they left Dr.M went right to work. within minutes he had the device running. "alright now place the fragments under the scope." Dr. M ordered. they did. "now commencing scan." said one of the assistants. then the computer began to analyze the chips components. after about a minute the scan showed the results."scans indicate the chip is beyond repair Dr. M..." the assistant started. "BEYOND REPAIR?!" exclaimed the mad doctor. "however the scan did pick up something on the bio scan." the assistant continued. this got his attention. "Bio scan? but that chips entirely artificial." said Dr. M. "the chip itself yes. but the bio signature in question was detected just on the exterior of the chip." the assistant continued. "locate the source of the signature and get up close." he said. the assistant did as he was ordered and closed in on the area in question. when it did Dr.M was shocked. the source of the signature was a strand of hair lodged right on the surface of the chip. "a hair? that's impossible! Clockwerk was a bird!" barked the doctor. "further scanning indicates the hair is a strand of Lynx fur." said the assistant. "seems like whoever raised Clockwerk from the dead ended up his last meal." said Dr. M. "also Dr.M component scans indicate that there is a small but still operational CPU data chip within the largest of the fragments." the assistant said. "interesting. alright extract both the hair and CPU." said Dr.M. with that said a series of delicate instruments deployed from the scope and freed the hair from the chip as well as the CPU microchip from its moorings. "Dr. M according to the readings the CPU microchip is compatible with this devices CPU. I can play it's contents on my screen." the assistant continued. "do it." said the doctor. then the assistant immediately up linked the tiny CPU with the systems CPU. "up link successful would you like to see its contents doctor?" the assistant asked. "please do. i enjoy a good horror show." said Dr.M. "alright. beginning view mode." said the assistant. then the screen went black. "is this a joke?" demanded Dr.M. "no sir." said the assistant. then the screen suddenly turned a bright red. then words appeared on the screen. "Clockwerk hate chip mainframe partially restored. now activating optical systems." the computer began. then the screen changed again. "it appears what we're looking at is what Clockwerk saw during his final hours." said Dr.M. then the screen viewed a massive chamber. from the angle it appeared it was recorded while on the ground. then Sly appeared on the screen. "Cooper?! why is he there?!" demanded Dr. M. then after Sly two other figures joined him. one was a parrot in a souped up bird cage. "Wait I know him. That's Arpeggio. the Klaww gangs avionics expert. but what does he have to do with... HELLO." said Dr.M as he saw the figure behind Arpeggio. it was a young Female Lynx, in a brown sleeveless half shirt, brown shorts, brown boots, and wearing a scarlet hood. "looks like we found the source of the hair." said Dr.M. then Arpeggio began to inch towards Clockwerk then suddenly the Lynx quickly ran pushing him aside, then ran out of view. then the screen read: "BIO UP LINK SUCCESSFUL. FULL SYSTEM CONTROL RESTORED." then they finally heard sound. (my memory is really rusty so please correct me if i get this set of dialogue incorrect.) they heard Arpeggio speak. "Neyla what are you doing? exit the Clockwerk frame immediately! you're my protege not the next candidate for Immortality!" said the bird. then the last they saw of Arpeggio was a puff of feathers. "I am no longer Neyla, I am Clock-la!" Decreed a voice that appeared to be a mix of Clockwerks and Neyla s voice. then the screen went black. "do you know what this means?" said Dr.M to his assistant. "what sir?" the assistant asked. "that one strand of hair is all i need to restore Clockwerk into an organic. and who is better qualified for the job than the great Dr.M?" he said with a chuckle.

**There you have it everybody. Again please forgive me if this came out terrible. because again i am only one author. i'll get to work on Chapter 4 right away but of course if you my fellow readers have any ideas please let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4: Break up and Reunion

**SNAP! I can't believe this is actually my 4th chapter! i'll be honest with you guys i didn't think i'd be able to get this far. but as i have said before i am not perfect so there may be a few mess ups in this chapter. Hope I don't disappoint you guys! and before we continue i want to give a shout out to XxXAnime4everXxX for all the support shes given me. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER, I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

Chapter 4: Breakup and Reunion

six months after the incident life within the Cooper gang was going great. Bentley was finally mobile again with a new wheel chair and it seemed that the good times within the gang were finally restored. but unfortunately not all was well. Even though he was told countless times it wasn't his fault Murray still felt responsible for Bentley's predicament. over the months that guilt continued to accumulate within his heart. and overtime Murray began to change. when he was invited to a video game tournament with Sly and Bentley he refused. Murray cooked but not with his usual peppy mood. he also hardly finished his food in that time frame. these signs worried Sly and Bentley. then one day Murray locked himself in his room. Sly and Bentley tried to talk to him. but when the door finally opened they saw Murray. but he wasn't wearing his signature outfit. and he was carrying a large bag over his shoulder. "Murray where are you going with that?" asked Bentley. "Sly, Bentley. i know you've tried your hardest to help me cope with my mistake. but i'm afraid it wasn't enough." said Murray. "what do you mean?" asked Sly. "Sly i'm resigning from the gang and leaving here." said Murray. This news came as a major shock to both Sly and Bentley. "you mean your quitting?" asked Bentley. "Murray do you know what your saying?" asked Sly. "yes i know what i'm saying and i mean it." said Murray. then moving past both his friends he started towards the door. " please Murray don't do this!" said Bentley. "i'm sorry old chum but right now my mind is made up." said Murray. "but Murray..." started Bentley. but Sly Stopped him in mid sentence. "Murray are you really sure you want to do this?" asked Sly. then stopping Murray turned around, looked at his life long friends square in the eye and told them. "i'm absolutely sure buddy." said Murray with hurt coursing in his voice. "we're your friends Murray. if this is your decision then we'll support you." said Sly. Murray nodded. "good bye my friends." said Murray. then he turned around and left. "Sly why did you let him go?!" demanded Bentley. "he's just lost right now. all he needs right now is to clear his mind and maybe someday he'll come back." said Sly. "i hope your right." said Bentley.

then in the evening back at the mink residence Neyla was having dinner with the family. since her arrival she had been learning how to cook from Elena and had prepared a fine meal of Seared Sirloin, green beans, mashed potatoes, and gravy. "this steak is amazing Neyla!" complimented Jacques. "i second that. you really cooked it well. and the green beans and potatoes, i'm impressed Neyla!" said Elena. "well i did learn from a good master." said Neyla. "Delicious!" said Annie. "i'm glad you liked it." said Neyla."so has everyone finished eating?" asked Elena. everyone nodded. "hope you saved room for dessert because tonight's Sundae night!" announced Elena. then after the dishes were done and put away they began assembling the ingredients. "i got the ice cream!" said Annie. "i got the bowls!" said Jacques. "i got the whipped cream and spoons!" said Elena. "and heres the chocolate sauce!" said Neyla. But as she opened the jar she saw to their disappointment that it was empty. "well that's not good."said Elena. "aw man!" said Annie. "don't worry everyone i think the stores still open. i'll head down there and see if i can find another jar." said Neyla. "But Neyla its dark outside what if someone gets you?" said Annie with concern. "don't worry ill be careful Annie." said Neyla reassuringly. "then be careful." said Elena. " i will. i'll be back as soon as possible." said Neyla. then she left.

Meanwhile back at the Cooper hideout their dinner was a little less then joyous. With Murray gone things were really quiet. when Murray ate with them he always had a joke to tell. that and his boundless well of optimism always brightened up the room. but with him gone it just wasn't the same. "it's way too quiet." said Bentley. "i know." said Sly in agreement. "it was never this quiet." said Bentley. "look i'm sure wherever Murray goes he'll be alright Bentley." said Sly. "I know but what if he never comes back?" asked Bentley. "that's crazy talk." said Sly. "i don't know. i mean on top of losing the van and believing my injuries are his fault..." said Bentley. "like i said all Murray needs right now is to clear his head." said Sly. then he got up from the table. "where're you going Sly?"asked Bentley. "i'm going for a walk." said Sly putting on his hat and picking up his cane. "be careful." said Bentley. "aren't i always?" said Sly. then he went out onto the roofs and began his daily rounds.

"that'll be $2.50" said the clerk. "here you go." said Neyla handing the money to the clerk. "thank you. and heres your sauce." said the clerk handing the jar of chocolate to Neyla. "thank you have a good night." said Neyla to the clerk. then she exited the store. "well that was easy." said Neyla to herself. then she began her walk home. as she was walking she caught the attention of a few nearby boar guards. "well well what do we have here?" said one of the guards to Neyla. this made her stop. "excuse me?" asked Neyla. "don't you know that these streets can become very dangerous in the dead of night?" continued another guard. this made Neyla a bit nervous. "would you like some 'protection' on your journey mam?" said another guard. "thanks but no thanks i can take care of myself." said Neyla as she started backing away. only to bump into another guard. "but we insist." the guard said. they were beginning to annoy Neyla. Then before the guard could speak again Neyla gave him a swift kick to his 'dignity'. when he fell she ran like hell. "get her!" squeaked the fallen guard. the other three quickly pursued Neyla. Neyla was running as fast as she could but some how the guards were starting to catch up. then she saw a nearby alley and saw a chance to ditch them. when she reached it she turned as fast as she could and went into the alley. then when she saw the guards run past the alley she thought the coast was clear. then out of nowhere something grabbed her and caused her to drop the chocolate sauce. "got ya!" said yet another guard. then the other three guards entered the alley to join there friend. "let go of me you bastards!" said Neyla. "i don't think so. no one kicks one of us and gets away with it." said the guard that held her captive. then the other three began their approach. Neyla knew it was futile but it was her only option left. she had to scream for help.

as Sly continued his rounds he managed to amass a bit of loot pick pocketed from the local ne'er do wells. 12 silver combs, 8 bronze pens, and 6 silver and gold rings. "not a bad haul." said Sly. then just as he was about to head back to the safe house he heard it. "HELP!" shouted a voice. normally Sly would leave things like that to law enforcement but his heart told him otherwise. running like there was no tomorrow he headed for the source of the scream. he stopped at an alley way and looked down to see 4 boar guards and a woman. one of the four was holding the woman and the other three were about to assault her. "not on my watch." said Sly as he jumped down into the alley to face them. the guards were about to begin when they heard "hey Pork chops!" they turned around and saw the sleek form of a blue clothed raccoon. "you talking to us?" said one of the guards. "let the lady go or i'll have to teach you some manners." said Sly. the guards just laughed. "a tiny runt like you teach us manners? Ha!" said one of the guards. "then you have no trouble taking me down." said Sly. "alright then prepare to get crushed raccoon!" said another of the guards. then all three charged at Sly. then Sly quickly deployed a smoke bomb. then when the guards went into the cloud all you could hear was squealing and blows landing followed by three loud consecutive slams. then when the smoke cleared the fourth guard saw all of his comrades knocked out and in a pile before the raccoon. "your next." Sly said to the guard. then without a second thought the guard ran before he suffered the same fate as his comrades leaving the woman behind. she appeared passed out. "you alright miss..." started Sly. then the moonlight shined down into the alley to reveal the slightly beaten form of Neyla. the very sight of her froze him in his tracks. "Neyla?!" said Sly. then Neyla woke up. "who... you!" said Neyla. "I don't know how you got here Neyla but i know how you're getting out!" said Sly as he began to raise his cane for an attack. "wait who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Neyla. "Don't play dumb with me you know who i am... Traitor!" said Sly as he brought down his cane. Neyla narrowly dodged it scared out of her mind trying to figure out why the raccoon was attacking her. "listen calm down please." said Neyla trying to get Sly to cool down. only for him to try and whack her again. "after everything you pulled i don't think so!" said Sly. "What on earth are you talking about?" asked Neyla. then before she could get another question out she was pinned to the wall by Sly s cane. "really. if you honestly don't remember anything the look at me in the eye say that." said Sly. and he was shocked when she did just that. looking Sly square in the eye green eyes meeting brown her look alone said she was speaking the truth. then removing his cane from Neyla's neck he spoke. "how'd you survive?" he asked. "what?" Neyla asked. "the explosion that happened almost six months ago don't you remember?" asked Sly. "no i don't all i remember is one second i'm knocked out then the next thing i know is waking up in a hospital with my memories in a blur." said Neyla. then Neyla explained to him all that had happened up to that very moment. "so you expect me to believe you have amnesia and helping out a family of minks that supposedly saved you?" asked Sly. "that about sums it up." said Neyla. "after all the stuff you pulled in the past i'm going to have a hard time believing that." said Sly. "i'll even show you." said Neyla. Sly thought about this for a minute then he came to a decision. "alright but no tricks." said Sly. "follow me." said Neyla. then the two headed for Neyla s home.

within minutes they arrived at the mink residence. then Neyla knocked on the door. seconds later the door was answered. "who is it... Neyla!" said the concerned voice of Elena. "hey Elena." said Neyla. "my lord are you okay? what happened to you? and who is this?" asked Elena. "i got ambushed by a gang of boars and he saved me." said Neyla. then she looked at the raccoon. then she motioned for both of them to come inside. they went into the living room to talk. "thank you for helping Neyla. i'm Elena. may i ask your name?" said Elena. "Sly Cooper." said Sly. "did you say 'Cooper'?" asked Elena. "it's my last name. why?" asked Sly. "when my kids found Neyla they said they heard Neyla mutter that exact name." said Elena. "which means?" asked Sly. "in some cases of amnesia when someone unconsciously mentions a name it's was the last thing they remember. and the day she woke up she gave us your description." said Elena. "so you have been looking for me for the past six months?" asked Sly. "that's correct. but in that time frame Neyla has been a great help to our family." said Elena. 'so Neyla is telling the truth' thought Sly. "hey mom whats taking so long?" asked Jacques. "in a minute Jacques." said Elena. then Elena looked at Neyla then at Sly then she spoke to Sly again. "Sly we've done all we could to help Neyla with her amnesia but i think she would be better off with you." said Elena. this caught Sly by surprise. "i know you are probably surprised by this but if you are a being from Neylas past you may be able to help with her amnesia." said Elena. Sly thought about this for a moment. 'i hope this doesn't come back to haunt me.' thought Sly. then he spoke. "your right. Neyla would you like to come with me?" asked Sly with a barely noticeable trace of hesitation. "i don't know Sly. i mean how would the kids feel about this?"asked Neyla. then Elena spoke to her. "they'll understand." said Elena. then Neyla thought for a few moments. then she came to a decision. "Elena could you call the kids please?" said Neyla. "sure thing. Kids come here please." called Elena. then the kids entered the room. "whats up...!" said Jacques when he saw the very being he saw over six months ago. "Neyla is that..." asked Jacques. "i believe so." said Neyla. "come here kids." said Neyla. the kids got closer to her. "Neyla are you going away?" asked Jacques with trembling in his voice. "yes Jacques." said Neyla with sadness in her voice. Jacques was able to maintain his composure but it was more than Annie could take. "Annie..." started Neyla. then Annie began to cry on Neylas shoulder. "please don't go Neyla!" cried Annie. "Annie please don't cry." said Neyla. this didn't help one bit as Annie's head drooped in sadness. then Neyla moved Annie back a few steps. then she got on her knees so she would be at level with Annie. "Annie look at me." said Neyla as she gently picked up her head. "as much as i want to stay here i can't." started Neyla. "why?" asked Annie sadness still lingering in her blue eyes. "because there's still a lot i don't know about my past and this man may be the only person who can help me." said Neyla. Annie still looked a bit upset. "but even though i'm leaving i'll still be with you." said Neyla. then Annie looked at Neyla again. "how?" asked Annie. "even if i'm not here in person, i'll be with you in here." said Neyla as she pointed to Annie s heart. then Annie hugged Neyla. "i'm going to miss you." said Annie. "i know." said Neyla. "promise you won't forget me?" asked Annie. "i promise." said Neyla. then they broke the embrace. then Neyla got up and looked at Elena. "Elena i want to thank you again for all the kindness you and your family has shown me." Neyla said. "we were happy to help and we were glad to have you here." said Elena with a smile. "i'll wait outside till Neyla has her stuff ready." said Sly as he headed for the door. "well do you guys want to help me pack?" Neyla asked. "i'll be happy to oblige." said Jacques. "same here!" said Annie. after about thirty minutes all of Neylas belongings were packed. "well that's everything." said Elena. "not quite."said Annie. "what do you mean?" asked Neyla. "wait here." said Annie then she dashed off. a few moments later she returned with a small box in her hand. "whats in the box Annie?" Neyla asked. "see for yourself." Annie said as she handed it to Neyla. Neyla opened the box to find a scarlet sash with a pattern of golden hearts lining the edges. "when we found you that was around you head like a hood." said Annie. "but since it was tattered we considered tossing it but Annie had the idea to fix it." said Jacques. "it's beautiful. thank you Annie." said Neyla. "consider it a farewell gift. and whenever you put it on you can think of us." said Elena. Neyla smiled as she tied the sash around her waist. "time for me to go." said Neyla. when they reached the door they said their good byes. "good bye everyone." said Neyla. "good bye Neyla." said Elena. they had one final group hug then Neyla left. "you ready?" Sly asked outside. "yes I am." Neyla said. "now fair warning there's someone at my place who won't be too happy to see you." said Sly."thanks for the heads up."said Neyla. "shall we?" asked Sly. "lead the way." said Neyla. then the two headed for the hideout.

when they arrived at the hideout Bentley was anything but happy. "Sly! are you nuts?!" said Bentley. when Bentley saw Neyla with Sly he was furious. before their argument began Sly told Neyla to go get situated in another room. "well i couldn't just leave her there." said Sly. "but even so have you forgotten what she did?" Bentley asked. then Sly saw exactly where his friends rage was coming from. "Bentley she can't even remember that day." said Sly. "yeah but i do! and because of her we were separated for weeks!" said Bentley. "that is true but think if that was Murray or me with amnesia what would you do?" Sly asked. this got Bentley right in the heart. "Bentley she may have done some terrible things to us in the past but even so i think its fair that we give her a chance." said Sly. "then what happens when she gets her memories back? she'll turn on us like she did back in India!" said Bentley. "don't be so sure Bentley." said Sly. "why not?"asked Bentley. "when i met up with the people that cared for her she was far from the old Neyla. i think the good may outweigh her bad." said Sly. "still give me one good reason why she should stay here." said Bentley. "she may be able to help us." said Sly. "what?" asked Bentley. "i think she could help us out as a member of the gang." said Sly. Bentley s jaw dropped. "you can't be serious." said Bentley. "with Murray gone we're going to need the extra help." said Sly. Bentley thought about this and he knew that Sly was being serious. "fine i'll give her a chance." said Bentley. "that's all i'm asking." said Sly. "but if she so much as shows any signs of her former self she out of here." said Bentley. "something tells me that's not going to happen." said Sly.

**Good gravy that took forever! I am so sorry that took so long! i would of had this done 2 weeks ago but the Internet at my house has been going on the fritz! i had to finish this up at my moms work place! i'll bring Carmelita in right before the gang heads to Venice. before i head out once again i want to thank XxXAnime4everXxX for all the support. she also has a great Sly Cooper story so please check it out. Read & Review and i'll see you later!  
**


End file.
